


The Regrets of Bringing Flowey Home

by Ashi11



Category: Undertale
Genre: Also not romantic relationship sicko, Except not niece but I don't know what its called, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Get dunkled on, Labelled female at birth Frisk, M/M, Male Mattaton, Other, Sans is Dunkle, Sorry Not Sorry, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashi11/pseuds/Ashi11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frisk digs Flowey up and brings him home, they suffer the consequences. </p><p>And Sans has to deal with school. Doesn't  really count as PTA. </p><p>Inspired by Blood of the Covenant by DoniDrabbles.<br/>Temporarily on hiatus while I re-write the whole thing. There may be a chapter here and there, but mostly just editing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alarm flower

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood of the Covenant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370866) by [DoniDrabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoniDrabbles/pseuds/DoniDrabbles). 



> This isn't my first fanfiction, but definitely the one I'm most proud of. I have a fanfiction.net and a fictionpress.com accout, both under the name Ashi11. This is my first Undertale fanfiction, though, so I hope you enjoy! Hope to get a new chapter out every week but school and staff's back. Thank you all so much for reading this.

What Frisk woke up to that morning definitely wasn’t what they were expecting. Now that they think back on it, they probably should’ve. 

A loud groan escaped their lips, their eyes snapping open. They glared at the screaming flower on their desk. Frisk wasn’t having any of this. They took an excess pillow and chucked it at the plant. It hit him right in the flowery face, triggering a breathless “oof!” in response. Frisk smirked at Flowey from their bed, enjoying the way he grumbled and crossed his leaves. “Gotcha.” They finally spoke up, sticking their tongue out. But they soon regretted it, as their tongue was caught by a vine. Frisk tried their best to pout. “Le me go!” They cried, pulling at the vine. Flowey 

complied, his own smirk forming on his face. “You IDIOT!” He cackled. “I’ve distracted you just long enough! You’ve officially missed the bus!” His face turned into a sinister grin.

Frisk began wondering if they really should have brought Flowey home. With a heavy sigh and a final glare, Frisk stood up and began getting ready.

* * *

 

Once they were dressed, Frisk rushed into the kitchen for breakfast. To their surprise, Toriel had left without them, and Sans was sipping his coffee, a ghost of a smirk glued to his face. “Hey, kiddo.” He didn’t even open his mouth, which had always confused Frisk.”Hey, dunkle Sans.” They said as they stuffed a bagel in their mouth. “did’ja miss the bus?” Sans asked rhetorically, glancing out the window as he sipped his coffee through his teeth. That made Frisk cringe, their own teeth throbbing at the thought. They nodded anyway, though, taking a large bite from their bagel. Sans’ face dropped. “hey! you stole my bagel.” He pretended to pout as he said so. 

Frisk shrugged. They didn’t even bother swallowing before they responded. “Get another one.” Their voice was muffled by the food in their mouth. Sans’ eyes went dark, just to freak Frisk out. And the worst part, it worked. “so, uh, you wanna take a shortcut?” Frisk shook their head. “I got it.” Truth be told, they just hated teleporting. They grabbed their backpack and headed outside. They wondered why they hadn’t taken Sans’ offer as soon as the cold Minnesota air hit their face. It was winter, which didn’t help the temperature at all. They began their trek toward school, thankful that it was only a few blocks away. 

* * *

 

Sans grumbled, teleporting five feet to the pantry. He stuck his arm in and pulled out a bagel. Just as he was about to go back to his spot near the fridge, He heard a cry. “HEY!” He quickly realized it was coming from Frisk’s room beside him, so he opened the door. “what’d’ya want?” He lazily took a bite out of the bagel. “Can you puh-lease get me out of here?” Flowey avoided eye contact. Sans shrugged, teleporting the flower to the windowsill in the kitchen, following shortly after.

Flowey looked at the kitchen and living room with great interest. He looked down at the sink directly below him, almost afraid of falling in. There was a stove and oven combination to his right, and beside that, there was a stainless steel refrigerator with a water and ice dispenser. Frisk’s room was directly across from the sink, the only thing between them being a large circular table. The walls were plain white, and dull tiles covered the kitchen floor. Directly across from the fridge was the pantry, which had a strangely large door. A few feet to the left of the refrigerator was the door, with a coat rack next to it on the wall. Sans’ keys were normally on one of the hooks, but he must have headed off to work.

Then he looked to his right. There was a long counter, with a round curve after about two feet. it was about six feet long total, and came in front of the living room. There was a carpeted step going up to the living room, and the floor was covered in the same carpeting. It was light brown, and probably really old. The living room was about average size, and there was a couch, a loveseat, and a comfortable-looking chair. Across from it was a mantle, with a fake fireplace underneath. It just displayed a screen that looked like fire, and blew heat out of a vent. Above it was a flat-screen television, which almost made Flowey nervous. It was hanging on the  _ wall _ . So weird.

Past the living room was a doorway, which led to a fairly short corridor, with three doors lined up. These were Papyrus, Toriel, and Sans’ rooms, from left to right. Mettaton offered to let Papyrus live with him in his mansion, but Papyrus didn’t want to be that far from his brother, even though it was only about 7 miles away. He complained that it wasn’t walking distance for Sans, unaware of his brother’s powers.

Flowey hadn’t realized he’d been examining the house this closely- but it wasn’t like he had anything better to do. Papyrus, Sans, and Toriel were at work, and Frisk was at school. He just wanted them home, if he was honest.


	2. Just your average Saturday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is now chapter two. Deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter I'm updating. So, this is a big one. I completely changed the story of the chapter. I've decided that Sans and Toriel have been dating for about a year. ear with me, I'll update at least one every day for te next couple days, to try to get caught up. And, yes, there will be one less chapter. Oops.

# Chapter 2

 

Frisk’s eyes fluttered open, and they were met with a familiar sight, their white ceiling. Without a thought, they let a loud yawn escape them, looking at the clock. Only 10:30? Oh well. That was still pretty late for Frisk.

The now peaceful silence was broken by a groan. “Could you be any louder?” A certain flower’s sarcastic voice made Frisk perk up immediately. They flushed and mumbled an apology, getting out of bed. As soon as they opened the door, they were hit with the scent of bacon and waffles. They closed their eyes and took in the aroma, and as they did so, they also got coffee and hot chocolate. Hot chocolate was their favorite beverage. 

Toriel grinned when she noticed Frisk. “Hello, my child, did you sleep well?” She asked quietly, probably trying not to wake Sans up. Frisk nodded, and gave two thumbs up for emphasis. Papyrus and Mettaton didn’t realize Frisk was awake until Toriel said something. They both greeted them happily. Frisk smirked, walking off through the living room. They felt the confused looks of their friends on their back. They threw the door to Sans’ room open. “Oh my God, Sans! We have an emergency!” Frisk cried. Sans’ eyes shot open, and he sat up. “what is it, kid?!” Frisk smirked. “You’re not in the kitchen, having breakfast like the rest of us.” Sans’ eye twitched, but he got up anyway. He made his way to the kitchen, still glaring at Frisk. Once everyone was settled at the table, Toriel handed out plates and drinks. “thanks, tori.” Sans stood up for a kiss, to which Toriel complied happily. They had been dating for almost a year, not to mention all the times they told knock knock jokes through the door.

Frisk couldn’t believe they’d left Flowey down there for over a year, no matter how obnoxious and cruel he was. Frisk knew now who he was, and felt bad.

After breakfast, Frisk glanced at the calendar. Their eyes lit up. It was finally Christmas break, and they’d forgotten all about it. Sans thought for a moment. “kiddo, i think it’s our turn to wash the dishes.” Yes, it was inefficient to wash the dishes after every meal. But the ambassador to the humans, Papyrus, lived there, so they had to keep the house clean in case of visitors. The older they got, the more Frisk regretted not becoming the ambassador. 

Frisk nodded and stood from their seat. “Thanks, mom. It was delicious.” They offered a hand to Sans, and he accepted. They walked over to the sink, hand in hand. Frisk stuck their tongue out at Toriel, who grumbled in response.

The goat monster glanced at the clock. “I should get going. Weekly shopping trip time.” Everyone waved goodbye, as always. Frisk didn’t really know where everything went, so Sans always put stuff away. Eventually, Mettaton mentioned something about a photo shoot. Frisk wasn’t really listening, as per usual. They knew everyone would trickle out eventually. Then they could be alone. They needed to have a little talk with someone.

Asgore showed up about fifteen minutes after Mettaton left, and picked Papyrus up for a meeting. That left Frisk and Sans alone. But Frisk was becoming agitated. “Uh, Sans, don’t you have to go to work?” “it’s saturday.” Right. Frisk sighed, continuing their work. Sans made no comment, just focusing on what he was(n’t) doing. Frisk pulled a large knife out of the sink, and began gingerly running the rag up and down the blade. Sans visibly stiffened, causing Frisk to look worriedly at him. They furrowed their brows, putting the knife in the dish drainer when they had properly washed and rinsed it. Sans seemed to relax, and Frisk let out the breath they didn’t know they were holding. 

“Sans?” They decided to break the silence. “yeah?” It was surprising, really, how shaky his voice had become. “Do you...believe people can change?” They glanced at him briefly. “it depends.” He shifted uncomfortably. “ **Because you’d be wrong** . ” They said,their voice sounding higher, more demonic.. Sans’ eyes widened as he began backing away. Frisk took the knife back into their hand, easily cornering him. Their eyes were red, and they raised the knife. “I’ll kill you. I’ll kill you all. In this world, it’s kill. Or  _ be  _ killed.” They Were about to slash the knife right through him, when he pushed his arm down, knocking them to the ground with magic. Before they could do anything else, Papyrus burst through the door. “I forgot my wallet.” He didn’t even look at the two, just taking the leather object and walking away.

Frisk’s breathing got heavier, and they dropped the knife, eyes fading from red. “Oh no. I’m so sorry!” But Sans was already outside, scared out of his wits.

 


	3. OCC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas parties! Drama! Rooommmance...all coming up after the regularly scheduled break!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy  
> Breaktime!

Laughter and happiness filled the room like a balloon. Frisk invited all the monsters over for Christmas, and they came. Even Shyren and Blooky came. They had to start finding different places to put presents, because under the tree was too crowded. Everyone was enjoying themselves. ...Except one specific flower. Flowery was pretending to be more miserable than he was. But he really was upset. It was his first time celebrating Christmas without Chara since they fell into the underground. 

He smelled butterscotch cinnamon pie...his favorite.

 

Frisk glanced at the pouting flower. They walked closer to his place on the windowsill. “Hey Flowey...I brought you something.” Frisk smiled, holding up some Butterscotch Cinnamon pie.

Flowery couldn’t help but smile a little. “Thank you. Why are you so nice to me?” He asked again. Frisk sighed. “I know what you've gone through...you told me during my genocide run.” Frisk smiled empathetically. Flowery sighed. “I just wish I could be...me again.” Flowey looked down. Frisk nodded. “Why don’t you come eat your pie with the rest of us.” They picked the flower pot up, not waiting for a response, and set it on the coffee table. They saw Sans and approached him.

“Hey, Dunkle Sans.” They smiled. Sans grinned in response. “wassup, kiddo?” Frisk grabbed him by the arm and lead him off. “Listen, Sans, I'm sorry. And the reason I'm only apologizing to you is beca-” “no, kiddo, i get it. they wouldn't understand. i appreciate the apology, but i have a question...did you get dunked on?” He chuckled. Frisk nodded. “Yeah. Twice.” They giggled. “You sure weren't kidding when you said I’d have a bad time.” Frisk felt the years come back. They threw their arms around Sans. “I just feel so bad!” They cried out. “Why did I do that?!” They sobbed. 

“i dunno, kiddo. but a lot of people really care about you now. get yourself together.” Frisk nodded. They felt a strange, ghostly hand on their shoulder. What they saw would’ve made them scream, but Sans covered their mouth. “dad.” Sans smiled warmly. “wing dings gaster, meet frisk dreemurr.” He grinned. Faster managed a small smile. “Goodbye..son...I must go…” a croaking voice said sadly. Sans frowned hard. “See ya’, I guess. Visit me later, y’hear?” Sans smiled again, eating a not from Gast as He faded away.

 

Frisk sighed. “Why...I mean, it seems like you like my mom. Why don't you ask her out?” They asked curiously. 

Sans chuckled. “She deserves better than an old bag of bones like me. Besides, just as things get good, you’ll reset. So what's the point.” Frisk shook their head. “No. From this point forward, no more resets. Ever.” They assured. Sans beamed. “You have no clue how much that means to me, kid. It’s time to open presents, though.”

 

Of course Annoying Dog went first. He just got rubber balls, but Alpha and Sans built him a petting machine. Frisk have him their stick.

Froggit went next, mostly receiving nice letters and the occasional item of clothing.

Whimsum ran away before they could open their present. 

Shyren got a USB microphone to record her music with, as well as other music related things. Napstablook got headphones. Lots and lots of headphones.

Aaron got weights. Lots and lots of weights.

Temmie got money to go to a better college where she could earn her major. And a bunch of dog residues. 

Mettaton got Just Dance, some makeup, new batteries for his inefficient body Sans helped Alphys create, and tickets to his favorite singer from Papyrus.

Papyrus got action figures from Santa (Frisk, Toriel and almost everyone else) and bones from Sans.

Undyne got waterproof scale cream, a magic spear repair kit, and metal armor polish. And a bone from Papyrus.

Toriel got a hand-made card from Frisk with a gift card in it, as well as other gift cards. But Sans has something else in mind.

The skeleton swallowed hard (or made a sound like that) and went up to Toriel. He opened a small box containing a custom-made diamond necklace. “tori, will...you go out with me?” He asked nervously. Various awws filled the room. Toriel, however, was taken aback. She gasped, making sweat begin to form on his skull. 

The tension grew steadily. Asgore seemed the most interested. 

Toriel wrapped her arms around him, making him relax slightly. “Yes, Sans…” She smiled warmly, letting go. Sans put a hand over his soul and pretended to faint. Frisk caught him, though. 

Mettaton clapped. “Bravo! The drama, the romance! An amazing performance!” He said confidently.

Frisk got various things they enjoyed. Striped shirts, a sketch pad, and random stuff they barely cared about, but they were just grateful. They killed everyone here. No one knew, except Sans.

 

Frisk realized there were four more presents under the tree. They were all addressed to Flowey.

They set them down in front of the plant, who just looked at Frisk, then at the presents. 

They were from ‘Mother', ‘Dad', ‘PAPYRUS’, and ‘Sibling'.

Flowey frowned. “Stop it, I don’t need you presents.” He said. Sans gave him a card. “Stop. Stop being so nice.” Everyone started giving him cards. Tears began streaming down Flowey’s face. “Just stop. I can’t love you.” He began sobbing. 

“Just open them.” Frisk encouraged. Flowey huffed and began with the cards. Each one made him angrier. Eventually, he was out of cards. 

Flowey began with Papyrus’ present. It was a scarf, which Flowey had just been saying he wished he had the day before. He opened Toriel’s next. His old shirt from when he was Asriel. It had letters stitched on. “I love and miss you, Asriel, my child.” Flowey began to think he could feel again. “Mom.” He murmured.

Flowey moved on to Asgore’s gift. It was a picture of Asgore, Toriel, Asriel, and Chara. In the corner, it said “I miss you, son. Be happy, it’s what Chara would’ve wanted.”

Flowey set it down and picked up Frisk’s gift. He found a box inside containing 6 VHS tapes. They were labelled very familiarly.

Flowey sobbed harder and harder. “WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!” He cried out. “IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE?!”

Frisk frowned. “So you don't like them?” 

“I love them…” Flowey began sobbing again. Toriel and Asgore were hot messes at this point.

 

After that, the people who didn't live there began filing out.


	4. The truth finally comes out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk had enough of your crap, guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea for a while now. Finally executing it.

Frisk an d Sans were sitting in the living room on Tuesday morning. Sans wouldn't normally be up before Everyone else, but he stayed up all night keeping Frisk company. Flowey was asleep (or pretending to be) on the coffee table.

Frisk frowned as the cop show marathon ended. They picked up their phone and tweeted ‘Just finished Mettacop series finale. #showhole’. 

They looked over at Sans, an uneasy feeling began rising. He was asleep. Vulnerable. It made them shiver.

But Frisk shook him awake.

“h-huh?” Sans looked around groggily. “oh, sorry, kiddo.” He yawned. “what’s up?”

Frisk took a deep breath. “We need to tell them.” They smiled slightly. “tell who what?” Sans asked, despite knowing the answer. He was just denying it.

“We need to tell our friends everything. The timelines, the genocide...everything.” Frisk got serious. Sans’ eyes went dark. “We can't.” He shook his head. Frisk shook their head in response. “If you won’t do it with me, I'll tell them. I'll also tell them that you've known for years and years, but never told them because you thought they couldn't handle it.” Frisk's eyes flashed bright red and their cheeks became rosy briefly. Once they realized what happened, their eyes widened.

Sans backed up. “Woah, kid…” His breathing got fast. “We'll tell ‘em...just please don't ruin this. Please.” He begged. Frisk’s expression softened. “Don't worry. It...it just happens sometimes. I won't hurt anyone else.” They hugged Sans, which reassured him.

 

\--- ---- ----- -------- --------

 

Eventually it was a decent time in the morning. Everyone had been up for a while. Showered, eaten, etc. 

Frisk called Alphys and told her and Undyne to come over quickly and hung up. They knew the two would be there in a flash.

 

Once everyone was there, Frisk and Sans prepared tea (mostly Frisk. Sans just commented on what tea Frisk was making.) and say everyone down. 

“Okay, so this is a lot to lay on you so suddenly,” Frisk acknowledged, looking over at Sans to add. What Sans opened up with surprised Frisk. “w-well, my father was the royal scientist w.d. gaster. um, I tended to hang out with him in his lab. believe it or not, i’m a huge scie-” “THAT'S WHERE YOU TWO WERE ALL THE TIME?!” Papyrus exclaimed, receiving a nod from Sans. “anyway, we discovered something...interesting, to s ay the very least.” 

Sans let out a heavy sigh. They just have him a look of anticipation. “This oughta’ be good.” Flowey smirked. “there are multiple timelines in this world. ones where we were never sent underground, even. enough determination allows one to pass through time and space between timelines. and Frisk, ...well, they can reset the timeline. at any time we could be back underground, with no memory of this at all.”

Frisk nodded. Various shocked looks were directed toward the two. “B-but, that doesn't make sense…” Alphys said quietly. Sans nodded. “i know.”

Frisk sighed.”And I...I have a confession to make.” They closed their eyes, determined not to cry. “What is it, my child?” “Y-yeah. What is it?” “Spit it out already, kid!” “YES, HUMAN! WHAT IS BOTHERING YOU?” “Come on! The audience is just dying to know!” Many voices encouraged Frisk. But Asgore just sat quietly.

“Last time, before I reset, I…” Tears ran down their face. “I killed you all. I chose curiosity over all my morals.” Everyone seemed to gasp. Some even backed away slightly. “Th-that’s not it...it gets worse.” “HOW?!” Cried Undyne.

“I sold my soul to Chara. To bring this world back. So you’d be happy.” They sighed. “I...I was thinking I should delete my save file completely and start over. So I could feel more human. But...I saw how happy you are and, I, uh, became happy somehow. I feel like I can feel again. But the emotion I feel most is guilt.” Frisk sobbed. “I’m so sorry.”

Toriel's face softened a little. “My child, that was then. This is now.” She assured. Frisk smiled. “Thanks, mom.”

Sans looked down. “i killed them. about 100 times.” He said uncomfortably.

Toriel made a slightly disgusted face. “They were a child. You were just as bad as them.” She crossed her arms. “i know.” Sans blushed light blue.

Frisk shook their head. “No, mom. What he did taught me a lesson. I felt so bad, I was glad he killed me so much. My resetting wasn't working. I didn't want to go the easy way, I suppose.” Frisk chuckled bitterly. “I remember what he said just before I killed him. ‘you made almost everyone disappear. But that's why I'm here. I'm their mercy, their vengeance. I am determination.’” Frisk glanced at Sans. “He just wanted to avenge you.” Frisk glared at Toriel. “Ungrateful.” Their eyes turned read and their cheeks rosy, once again. But only for a short moment, before they burst into tears. Their friends tried comforting them, but to no avail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by a "Stronger than you" parody from Sans' POV. Look it up.


	5. Bad Dreems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the title is spelled incorrectly on purpose.  
> Sans had a bad time whilst sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to take a little more time, to see if it would get better. I'd say it's a little better, but not much. Anyway, I'll probably change the rating to T for future stuff.

Frisk had insisted Asgore, Undyne, and Alphys stay for dinner. But after that, they barely talked. “hey, frisk. pass me the ketchup, please.” Sans smiled slightly in their direction. “But Dunkle Sans, why do you need ketchup for spaghetti?” They said as they passed it anyway. “It’s not for the spaghetti, silly.” He said before chugging the whole bottle. He knew that amused Frisk to no end. They let out a small giggle, despite themself.

“kid, i know you're feelin down ‘n all, but you don't have to be such a STICK in the mud.” He laughed. “Uhhh, Dunkle Sans...that wasn't even a pun.” “hey, i'm trying tibia good comedian. Sorry if my jokes aren't humerous enough to hit your funny bone.” He winked.

Frisk sighed heavily, enjoying his pun way more than they wanted to.

 

After a long silence, the three guests decided it was for the best that they leave Frisk with their family.

If Frisk was honest, they didn’t want anyone to go. But the others seemed to want it. And the whole point of their journey was to make everyone happy, right?

* * *

  
  


No one really talked much the rest of the night. Everyone just kind of...went to bed. 

Frisk was curled up in a fetal position, sobbing uncontrollably. “So, uh, not very talkative, huh?” Came a familiar voice from the other side of the room. Frisk glared and raised a certain finger slowly. Flowey pretended to be offended. “How do you think Toriel’ll feel about that?” He asked in the most innocent voice he could, which made Frisk a lot more frustrated than it should've. 

Frisk just lay there, more silent than ever. They shook their head.  _ I can’t imagine how Dunkle Sans must feel.  _ Frisk took a deep breath.

Before they knew it, it was 2AM. But how could they sleep? They felt this sudden guilt. It was like rocks in their belly. “I never loved any of them.” They said suddenly, making Flowey’s head snap up, “Did you seriously just say that?” He growled. “I haven't been able to feel for a very long time.” He sneered. Despite Frisk's efforts, Flowey ignored them for the rest of the night. They didn't know he was so easily offended.

…

….

……

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

A sudden, high-pitched scream caused Frisk to jump out of bed immediately. They raced out of their bedroom, through the living room, and straight to where she heard the noise.

Frisk burst through Sans’ door, not caring about the door or the wall it slammed into. “Dunkle Sans, are you-” They cut themself short. “S-sans…?” Their eyes widened when they noticed a blue aura around Sans. Frisk hopped up on front of him on his bed. They wrapped their arms around him quickly, hoping it was like a blue attack and would only hurt while they moved. But, to their surprise, it didn't hurt at all. It was just cold. Frisk felt skeletal arms wrap around their waist, and the chill from the aura was gone. “h-hey, kiddo…” Sans blushed bright blue. “uh, sorry...just had a bad dream, y’know.” He chuckled dryly. “Oh, Sans...you know you can always talk to me. About anything.” They have him a quick kiss on the cheek bone and giggled. 

“i’m a little old for you, don’t ya think?” Sans joked, receiving a loving punch in the shirt from Frisk. The two just stayed in an embrace, enjoying each other's company. “I love you, Dunkle Sans.” Frisk murmured. “love ya too, kid.” He smiled lovingly as Papyrus burst into the room. “BROTHER! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!” He cried. 

“yeah, paps.” Sans waved a hand dismissively. “Well, if you insist.” Papyrus agreed upon noticing Frisk.

Papyrus had presumably told the others, because no one else showed up.

“thanks, kid.” Sans grinned a little wider. “Tell me, Sans...what happened in your dream?” Frisk asked. “w-well...I don't wanna freak you out or-” “Just tell me. You can tell me, remember? I just said that a few seconds ago.” Frisk insisted. 

Sans closed the door, presumably with magic, then proceeded to recount the events of his dream about his and Frisk’s fight.


	6. Mindless fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really short chapter. Tons of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this'll be a short, fluffy chapter. I'll release another fluff chapter later tonight or early tomorrow.

Frisk frowned deeply, catching Sans in another loving embrace. “I'm so sorry. This is all my fault.” Frisk soothed. “i'm just worried about the others.” Sans looked up in worry. “maybe telling them was the wrong idea.” 

Frisk shook their head. “Now that there’ll be no more resets, maybe it’s good that we told them. At least they don’t have to deal with any more resets, right? I think it was very noble of you not to share this information before now. I know it was eating you up inside.” They still didn't let go of Sans. They wished this moment would last forever.

It practically did. They stayed like this for hours, or at least it felt like it, talking occasionally. Sans was the only one that understood them. They realized how under appreciated he was by, well...everyone.

“Do you think Tori’s still mad at me?” He whispered for no reason in particular. “If she is, she has no right. You were risking your life to save everyone...that's heroic, no matter if I was a child.” They sighed, finally letting go of their Dunkle. Their body was sore from holding so tight for so long. “Sans?” Frisk said suddenly. “Um, do you want me to stay, or can I go to bed?” Frisk yawned.

Sans yawned aswell. “Go ahead, kiddo. I can handle being alone. I'm a big boy.” He chuckled. Frisk gave him one last hug. A quick ‘goodnight' and They were off to bed.

  
  
  



	7. Here it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Papyrus tickles his dear brother, something goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've had this idea for a while. I was kinda bored, sooo...yeah. Dirty references are in this chapter, so you've been warned.

It was late afternoon on Wednesday when Frisk and Toriel got home from the store. Papyrus and Sans were watching Mettaton’s latest show. Papyrus lit up when he heard the door open. Toriel and Frisk set their bags on the table.

“Human! You've returned! I need your help.” Papyrus side-glanced at his brother, who was stuffing his face with popcorn. 

“I've been trying to tickle him all morning! I've never accomplished it since he’s gotten older. Despite being younger, I used to always catch him off guard!” He said, utterly exasperated. Frisk giggled, smirking. “I can help.” They grinned eerily, walking over to the two. 

Sans finally realized what was going on. “Why do you wanna tickle me so badly?” Sans asked casually. Frisk grabbed him by his upper arms and held him down. Sans struggled to get free. “S-seriously, bro...please don't.” He begged. “Not in front of Frisk!” He half-whispered. Frisk was puzzled, but didn't question.

Papyrus began attempting to tickle his brother’s ribs. Sans tensed and clenched his teeth, before shuddering. Papyrus hadn't realized, and continued. Sans let out a soft, barely audible groan as a blush formed on his cheekbones. Despite being quiet, it was like it was the only sound I'm the room. Everyone froze in shock, Toriel and Papyrus blushing. Papyrus scooted away from his brother a little. “Told ya’, bro.” He said breathlessly, winking despite himself. “So, uh, can we just pretend this never happened?” He asked nervously. Toriel nodded in agreement. “What never happened?” Frisk asked, trying (and failing) to sound casual as they let go of his arms. Papyrus stood up and walked toward the door. “NOPE. SCARRED FOR LIFE. I'M OUT.” He threw his arms in the air and left. Sans just burst into laughter. Toriel seemed unamused, though. “Stop kinkshaming me!” He cried through his fit of laughter. Toriel began chuckling a little, too.


	8. Seriously no one is considerate like wtf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come on guys leave poor Sansy alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is kinda short. But there's more where this came from. Trust me, there'll be a lot of fluff coming up.

A few hours later, Toriel called everyone to dinner. Everyone gathered in the dining room and sat. Sans still had a small blush on his cheeks from the ordeal earlier that afternoon. Frisk found Sans adorable all flustered like this. Then again, everyone did.

There was an awkward silence captivating the room, and a tension hanging in the air, so thick one may be able to choke on it. 

Papyrus was the first to break it.

“S-so...uh, this is good. Thank you, my queen.” He said, uncharacteristically quiet. “Thank you, Papyrus.” “Yeah, mom…” Frisk agreed. Sans nodded. “Y-yeah, thanks, T-tori.” Sans stuttered nervously. Frisk rubbed the sleeve of his jacket comfortingly, earning a small smile from Sans. 

 

It was Sans and Toriel’s turn to wash dishes, and they did. Normally Sans would just slack off and Frisk would end up doing it. They supposed he felt kind of bad for earlier. If you asked Frisk, they were all making this way more awkward than necessary. They continued to watch the two. Toriel ended up making him let loose a little by telling him knock knock jokes.The two soon began laughing and joking with each other. Frisk didn’t dare move. Sans would know they were there (if he didn’t already), and they didn’t want that. Frisk decided to just continue gushing at how cute the two were, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. “I'll get it!” Frisk shouted, for no particular reason. They looked through the peep hole. They grinned when they saw Alphys, nervous and sweaty as ever. Frisk opened the door, about to greet their friend, but the yellow monster just rushed past them. “S-sans, I need to speak to you. Like, right now.” She grabbed his arm. 

Sans looked u at Toriel, as if to ask if she minded. Toriel just  shrugged in response, so Sans followed Alphys past the living room and down the hall, right in front of Toriel’s room. “What is it, Alphys?” Sans’ eyes were wide with fear. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but Alphys hadn’t been this anxious sounding since the DETERMINATION project.

“I, erm, may have found a way to bring Gaster back into our world,” She began, “but don’t get your hopes up.” She took a deep breath, waiting for Sans’ response. 

But he didn’t respond, his grin just grew wider, and his pupils faded away. “Are you serious?” “As a guy falling into his creation and dying!” Alphys responded jokingly. Sans’ face fell, making Alphys blush. “Er, too soon?” She giggled nervously. “Sorry. Anyway, we’d need Frisk’s determination, and your warping ability.” She looked at his face, waiting for, well...anything. 

Sans’ pupils returned slowly, and he thought he knew what she was getting at. “Are you serious?” He asked quietly. Alphys nodded. “Uh, yeah, i you wanted to try it…” She scratched the back of her head. “I mean, never mind. this was stupi-” “No. We’re doing it.” Sans cut her short.

* * *

 

Alphys took her leave shortly after her and Sans’ chat, as she had a date with Undyne later that evening. 

“Tori, I would’ve helped finish the dishes.”  Sans yawned. “Nonsense! Anyway, what’d Alphys want?” Toriel sat down at the table with her freshly made cup of tea, and placed one in front of Sans.  The short skeleton sighed, figuring she might understand. “So, uh, my dad...he’s dead, y’know? Well, Alphys thinks she might be able to bring him back, with some help.” He looked down at his slippers. Toriel grinned. “That’s great, Sans! I remember Dr. Gaster. A nice man, but kind of sadistic at the same time. “He always had this thing, where he’d talk about how much he loved his “two little test subjects”, because he didn’t have to worry about accidentally killing them, an-” Toriel cut herself off, eyes widening when she saw tears begin to form in Sans’ eyesockets. Her expression softened. “Sans, I’m sorry, I never realized…” She trailed off, feeling guilty as ever.


	9. Bringing him back pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is so shady like why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful people! 10th chapter special...even though it's starting in the 9th chapter but oh well.

Sans stood in the lab, along with Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, and Frisk, waiting anxiously for directions.

Alphys took a deep breath, stomach churning. “So...this may or may not work. But I’ve done a lot of research, so-” “Just tell us your plan.“ Sans insisted. Frisk and Papyrus nodded.

“Well, you’re both partially made of Gaster’s magic, which seems to almost be intact, but he still needs dust,” She sighed, “so, uh, if you sprinkled his dust over anything, now would be a good time.” She looked around as she wrung her hands together.

Sans shrugged. “I did,” He said, trying to sound casual. “But it’s, uh, back in Snowdin.” Beads of sweat formed on his skull.

“Well, we’ll just have to go get it!” Papyrus spoke up. Frisk nodded. “Yeah! Can we, Sans?” They hopped up and down. Sans smirked. “C’mon, I know a shortcut.” He led them off toward Alphys’ door, and teleported outside his workshop. “Welp, kiddo, you got the key.” He stepped out of the way. Frisk decided not to question why he didn’t just teleport them inside.

Frisk carefully unlocked the door, wondering why it was locked again in the first place. Did Sans come here often? 

As soon as they were in, Sans began rummaging through one of the drawers frantically. He even threw some stuff out haphazardly. “Where is it, where is it…” He muttered to himself. He stopped. “Aha!” He produced a dusty old photo, as well as a little sack. “I kept some extra…” Sans blushed a little. “So, uh let’s go, if you don’t mind,” Sans began shuffling, trying to shimmy them out, presumably before they saw anything he didn’t want them to. “Uh, brother, may I ask why you why you want to leave so soon?” Papyrus began looking around at everything. “No reason, Papy, just, y’know, wanna bring dad back, y’know.” He scratched the back of his skull. “Please, guys, just trust me.” He begged, even clasping his hands together.

“Okay, Sans, we’ll all respect your privacy, right?” Frisk looked at Papyrus and Alphys. Alphys nodded, shrugging, and Papyrus exhaled. “Fine. I suppose that’s alright.” He muttered.

Sans took a deep breath, teleporting them back to Alphys’ lab.

* * *

* * *

Alphys inhaled sharply, looking over her notes. “Sans, can you get Gaster to come sit on this table?” She asked. Sans was staring above the table. “He’s already there,” Sans answered (more like sanswered), and Alphys nodded. “Then on to the next step.” She looked down at her notes. “You and Papyrus need to take a small fragment of each of your souls and put them together.” She blushed at the implications. It seems Sans understood aswell, light blue dusting across his face. “So, my brother and I are basically going to have a child together. And said child will also be our dad…” His face grew more and more blue. A small, orange blush crept along Papyrus’ cheek bones. Alphys shrugged. “Kinda. But here's where Frisk comes in.” She stuttered a little as she spoke. Frisk listened, readily waiting for Alphys’ instructions. “As their souls are melding, I n-need you to, uh, use a little determination on it. Like, a little bit. Like, just a drop. Maybe less.” Alphys warned.

Frisk nodded, completely prepared. Sans and Papyrus each put a hand on their chest, magically pulling a small fragment of each of their souls out. 

They brought the soul pieces close together, each getting a nice tingling sensation. Papyrus let out a small  _ nyeh,  _ but Sans only allowed himself to shudder as the fragments fused together, becoming a strange black color. White and white don't make black, it's basic knowledge. 

The four stared at the upside-down cartoonish heart in awe. Frisk jokingly reached for it, and Sans grabbed their arm. “Kid, as awesome as Pafrisksans would be, I don't think I can do that again.”

Papyrus teared up. “What should we name it?” He asked in a more high-pitched voice than usual. Sans chuckled. “Wing Dings Gaster. Anyway, what do we do now?” Sans became more and more giddy. “I still need to give it a little determination.” Frisk smirked, approaching it a little. They placed their hands a few inches away, focusing their determination into one spot. There was a spark, and then it blew out. They so simultaneously frowned. Frisk tried again, but this time a

There wasn't even a good. Tears formed in Frisk's eyes, and they kept trying until they got too tired. They huffed and puffed, sitting down. “I'm sorry.” Frisk sniffed, their voice cracking. “I've failed you.” Frisk began crying into their hands.


	10. Will it blend? (Bringing him back pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just have to take a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh did this take a long time? I can't remember when I last posted help.

Chapter 11

Sans shook his head. “Frisk, it’s alright. It’ll be fine, trust me. No one’s judging you.” He soothed, rubbing their back. “How about we grab some dinner, and you can try again?” Alphys suggested. Papyrus and Sans looked at the soul. “Err…what should we do with it?” Papyrus asked, uncharacteristically quiet. Alphys gestured him over to a relatively safe place.

Sans sat on the table next to Gaster, who was now in the middle, looking down. “Dad, we’re gonna bring you back somehow.” Sans assured, throwing his arms around the ghostly creature. But the only thing he ended up touching was a black, inky liquid, that was now rolling off his arms.

Once Dr. Alphys and Papyrus returned, the five set off. Gaster came for no apparent reason, other than to watch. “I know a shortcut.” Sans lead them off, and teleported them to the new and improved (and surfaced) Grillby’s Papyrus would’ve groaned, but Undyne recently started working there, and now they served spaghetti. Both she and Papyrus had gotten much, much better at cooking. Especially Papy.

Sans lead the rest over to the counter, and made sure to save a seat beside himself for someone special. Just as they sat down, Undyne came out of the kitchen. When she saw he friends, she immediately ignored all work. “’Sup, nerds!” She grinned, taking out a pen and pad. “You want somethin’?” She asked, getting ready.

Sans shrugged. “Burg. With a side of ketchup.” Undyne rolled her eyes, but wrote it down anyway. They went clock wise from there, until they’d all gotten their orders in.

They had a nice meal, some good laughs, and an all-around great time. They’d managed to almost forget the situation at hand. That is, until it was time to leave.

“It’s gettin’ awfully late. “If you guys just wanna go home, that’s fine.” Sans shrugged, quite obviously opposed to the idea. But he didn’t want to force them…

Frisk shook their head. “Nah. I can’t really sleep until this is finished, anyway.” Sans smiled gratefully. “Thanks. Shall we head back?” He offered. “Yes. But this is the last shortcut today. You’ll wear yourself out.” Papyrus demanded. Sans nodded, since he didn’t really care.

 

Frisk yawned as Papyrus came back with the soul. He opened the jar it was in with a “pop”, dumping it into his hand, which it hovered right over. Sans stood next to Papyrus, waiting for Frisk.

The human took a deep breath and walked closer, focusing as hard as they could. They closed their eyes, leaning back a little. A red cartoon heart pushed out of their chest, a gasp coming from its owner. If Frisk was honest, they hadn’t expected that. But they felt more determined than ever.

A flow of yellow light passed between the souls for a moment, leaving them all to just stare in awe. Alphys pushed Frisk out of the way gently, breaking their focus. Their soul rushed back into their body before they could even blink. Alphys took a deep breath. “That was close,” she murmured. The others nodded in agreement.

“So, we just leave the soul here with the dust and hope it’ll form?” Sans asked, but Alphys was shaking her head in response. “I’d say we should finish this tomorrow. You and Papyrus will need to use some of your magic, and you’ll need a good night’s sleep. Even you, Papyrus.” She wrung her hands together nervously. To her surprise, the two skeleton brothers both nodded. “Okay. We’ll come back tomorrow.” Sans yawned. Papyrus nodded, rubbing his eyes. ”Good night, Alphys.” Papyrus and Sans said simultaneously, the latter gesturing for Frisk to follow, to which they complied.

Alphys decided to just leave the soul on the table. She figured that no humans would accidentally fuse with it down here. She yawned loudly, trekking up the stairs once the others were gone.

 

* * *

 

Undyne yawned as she fished (pun absolutely intended) her key out of her pocket. She shoved the key in and turned it, entirely exhausted. “Alphys, I’m home.” She said slowly, expecting Alphys to be playing on their computer, maybe watching anime on it. But when Undyne opened the door, she was nowhere to be found. “Alphys?” She called, a little louder this time. She shrugged, figuring she was just in the lab.

Undyne walked down the stairs, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the hanging dreariness in them.

What she saw made her eyes widen and her mouth hang open. She stared at it, and it gave her a small smile. After a moment, she broke her own silence with a yell. “ALPHYS!” She called up the stairs as she darted up them. She ran to their bedroom as fast as she could. Undyne almost sighed with relief when she saw Alphys on their bed.

Undyne shook Alphys awake harshly. “H-huh?” Alphys snorted a little as she rolled to see her wife, looking freaked out as ever. “Alphys, who’s in our basement?” Undyne asked. Alphys’ eyes grew as big as saucers when she realized. She rushed out of their room and down to the basement as quickly as her short legs could carry her. She gasped, a grin spreading across her face. She hadn’t realized it, but Undyne had followed her.

“U-Undyne…this is Wing Dings Gaster.” Alphys took a deep breath, looking at the taller monster. Undyne barely emoted at all as she stared blankly at the grinning figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sansy wasn't even there for it.


	12. A little fluff for ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansy and the gang find out about Gaster. Happiness is had by all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh sorry this took so long! I've been doing too much lately. So, uh...this is what I've managed in the time being.

Alphys stayed downstairs for a while, a peaceful silence lay between the ex-royal scientists, but only until Alphys decided to call Sans and tell him. She figured Gaster was fairly stable, considering he looked perfectly fine. She had him walk around a little for good measure, before finally dialling the number.   
*Ring, ring…   
Sans groaned, hearing the overly-obnoxious sound come from his phone.    
Despite how dreary he was, he peeled up when he saw the number, snatching the device up and answering in one motion. “Dr. Alphys? What’s wrong?” Sans inhaled deeply.    
“S-sans? H-hi, I need you here. Like, right now.” She stuttered. Sans' eyes widened, convinced that it was something about his father. “I’m on my way.” Sans didn’t even bother hanging up, he just put his pants and hoodie on, scrambling to get out of his room. He went into Papyrus' room without even knocking. “Papy, Alphys needs us.” Papyrus looked up from his computer, nodding. “Anything for a friend!” He shouted. “Shhh!” Sans hissed, glancing to Mettaton, who was sleeping in Papyrus' bed tonight for whatever reason.   
Papyrus blushed. “Right.” He stage-whispered. “C'mon, bro, let's go get Frisk.

 

* * *

  
  
The three arrived shortly, Papyrus feeling kinda salty 'cause Sans found a loophole in his promise. It wasn’t technically the same day; it was 1:00 AM the next day. Sans was still scolding Frisk for being up so late.   
Sans knocked on the door, and to his surprise, Undyne answered. “Hey, nerds, Alphys is downstairs.” She turned and gestured for them to follow. The three complied.   
As they walked down the stairs, Sans could feel his soul filling with so much emotion.    
Once they reached the bottom, Alphys came from behind a wall. “H-hey there, guys.” She smiled a little. “Looks like we didn’t need you to use your magic, after all.” She gestured to the wall, and Gaster came forth, almost hesitantly. “Hello there, children.” He said happily. Sans' eyes lit up like never before. “Dad!” He gave his “father” the biggest, tightest hug in a long time.   
“Hello, San.” Gaster smirked a little, and it took a moment for Sans to get it. “Oh my gosh, dad!” Sans laughed.    
Papyrus didn’t rage like he normally would, he just stepped closer hesitantly. Gaster let go of Sans. “Hello, f-father…?” Papyrus said awkwardly.    
Gaster's expression fell a little. “You don’t remember me, do you?” He asked slowly. The tension in the room rose slightly with each passing second. “N-not really. I’m sorry.” Papyrus looked down in shame. “It’s okay, Papyrus. You were too young to remember, anyway.” Well, that was a blatant lie.    
Sans thought back to when he was ten, and his little brother had just been created. He remembered holding him in his arms, he was so tiny…now look at him. Sans sniffed, pushing back the thoughts.    
Gaster caught Papyrus in an embrace, meant to reassure him. Papyrus returned the gesture sniffing. “Thank you, …dad.” The youngest skeleton whispered. Gaster felt really guilty now.   
Frisk stood there awkwardly, pretty much satisfied with how happy Sans and Papyrus seemed to be. They were just really tired.   
Gaster released Papyrus and backed up. “It’s uhm, about time I told you the truth. Maybe we can discuss it in the morning over a cup of tea?” He suggested quietly. The other three agreed, but Alphys was already fast asleep on the table.   
“We should get home. Dad, you can sleep on the couch if you want.” Sans yawned. “I need my boney sleep.” He smirked, starting up the stairs. “SANS! THAT WAS BARELY EVEN A PUN!” Papyrus threw his arms up in exasperation, the only response being various laughs and giggles from the others.

 

* * *

 

Sans lie sleeplessly on his bed, not wanting to wake everyone up again. He shivered, pulling the blankets further onto his body. He heard the knob of his door turn, and the door was opened. There stood Frisk, sniffing and holding their pillow. “S-sans? Can I sleep with you tonight?” They whispered, beginning to hyperventilate. “Of course, kiddo.” He yawned, smiling warmly at them. He knew what Frisk was going through, and wanted to help calm them down.

Frisk  crawled into Sans’ bed with him, shifting under the covers. They held him close from behind, causing them both to blush a little. But eventually they settled and just enjoyed the heat that came with being so close to someone. Sans snored a little as he slept, Frisk responding with a whispered “aww”. They let themself slip away into a dreamless slumber, comforted by Sans’ presence.   
  
  


 


End file.
